gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Bushwick Apartment
The Bushwick Apartment is an apartment in New York where Rachel, Kurt, and Artie currently live. Kurt and Rachel rented it during Britney 2.0, the second episode of Season Four, after Kurt arrived in New York and Rachel moved out of her NYADA dorm. Santana moved in during Diva, the thirteenth episode of the same season. The apartment has been the stage for various musical numbers performed by Kurt, Rachel and Santana. During the first part of the fifth season, the performances were done by the band Pamela Lansbury, which was led by Kurt, with Rachel, Santana, Dani and Elliott. During Trio, this band was dissolved and was reformed as One Three Hill, with Kurt, Elliott and Dani being its members, while Rachel and Santana were kicked out of the band. Due to a fight with her Funny Girl understudy, Santana, Rachel left the apartment and moved in with Elliot. Following the events of New Directions, Santana went on an extended vacation with Brittany after they reconciled, leaving Kurt as the only person living there for the while being. In New New York, we learn Rachel moved back into the apartment after an out of town run of Funny Girl. Blaine and Sam, who have come to live in New York City after graduation, move into the apartment as well. Both of them move out due to conflicts, to move in with Mercedes in New New York. Overview Season Four Britney 2.0 The apartment appears for the first time in this episode. Rachel and Kurt are seen happy riding their bikes inside the apartment saying that it costs 1800 bucks every month, since they are going to rent it. In the next scene, they are having dinner where Rachel asks Kurt if he heard anything about Finn, to which he replies that he didn't and that she asked her the same thing the day before. Kurt tells her that he's actually giving her space. He also tells her that in New Directions, they're doing Britney songs again. Meanwhile, he's planning to re-audition to NYADA and that he has recently found a new job at Vogue.com. Rachel looks happy for him. She talks about Cassandra July, her dance teacher, and Kurt, surprised, asks her if that Cassandra July is the same one known as Crazy July, and tells her about the incident occurred ten years before during a Broadway show. He tells her that if Cassandra wants her to be sexy, then she should be sexy. That's why Rachel would later perform Oops!... I Did It Again. It later reappears when they are painting the walls there. Rachel has painted 'Finn' all over the wall, and asks Kurt if it's too obvious. He tells her that he hasn't called her yet because he loves her and not because he's forgotten her, so she should enjoy the freedom he's giving her. Then, Brody knocks at the door and Kurt opens it. He leaves them alone so they can talk, while he's going to buy some cake. Brody tries to kiss her after he says he really liked dancing with her, but Rachel tells him she can't do it since she's already with somebody else. During Marley's performance of Everytime, Rachel is seen painting over the wall that says 'Finn', looking sad. Makeover Kurt is in the apartment getting ready for his job interview at Vogue.com. He looks nervous about what would happen there. Next, Rachel and him are talking about Rachel's feelings at the time, where she says she feels the same as before graduation. Kurt explains that she feels that way because she hasn't adjusted to New York properly, so he suggests to go to a place he knows (which is Vogue.com). Kurt is seen talking with Blaine (through Skype) about the video he filmed about Rachel's makeover, to which Blaine says it is great, and Kurt says he wants to show it on Vogue.com once it's edited. After Rachel and Brody perform A Change Would Do You Good, she invites him to have dinner in the apartment, and Brody accepts. When Rachel is preparing the dinner, and getting dressed up, she has an accident when the meal is burning up and she's scared but she gets to put some water into it, but then Brody knocks the door. When he arrives there, he gives her - again - a bunch of flowers. They ended up eating pizza, since the duck that she was preparing had burned. They talk about this 'New Rachel' and how well she has adjusted to this new style, but Brody is intrigued about the 'Old Rachel' and that's why he asks her to tell him a secret. Rachel confess her secret and says she had never told anybody about it before, not even Finn. After a silence moment, they kiss but then someone knocks the door. Assuming that is Kurt, Rachel goes on to open the door, only to find out that it is Finn. He finally reappears as he watches Rachel and Brody together. The Break-Up Rachel and Kurt talk about what happened after Finn arrived at the apartment. Finn makes an observation about the place saying it's awesome, and Rachel tells him they can sort of see Manhattan from there. Finn tells Rachel he isn't in the army anymore and it is implied that he is living there now, at least temporarily. Later, Kurt, Rachel and Finn are seen planing to go to Callbacks when Blaines surprisingly arrives there. Everyone is pleased to be with their friends, specially Rachel, who says that "it is like the old good days." After they return from Callbacks and each couple have an argument, they are seen singing Don't Speak back in the apartment while laying in their beds, visibly upset by what happened. Finn wakes before dawn with the aim of leaving the building, being picked off by Kurt, who asks him if he want him to say something to Rachel and hugs him before he leaves. Thanksgiving Brody is visiting Rachel and Kurt for Thanksgiving. They are seen talking about the turkey and the Holiday in general. Rachel and Brody prepare the turkey and Rachel realizes that it's almost time for Sectionals to start. She tells Brody and Kurt about how he felt before her first competition and that she gave herself a "soulful monologue," as it is shown that Marley is doing the same just then. Later, Kurt and Rachel are feeling homesick while Brody is the turkey out of the oven. Isabelle and some friends of hers arrive at the apartment before they perform Let's Have a Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time looking very amusing. Right before Sectionals, Kurt moves away from the others and calls Blaine to wish them luck, tell him he is trying to forgive him and invite him to meet at Christmas. After they finish talking, Isabelle notices that Kurt has talked with Blaine and they share a happy embrace. Swan Song Kurt is seen at the start of the episode saying Rachel that Blaine told him by phone New Directions lost at Sectionals. Rachel hesitates for a moment trying to decide whether calling Finn or not, but she thinks it will damage him instead of helping him. Kurt and Rachel talk about the winter showcase and how eager they are to know if they are invited or not to the ceremony. Kurt talks about how prestigious is being invited to perform there and how renowned are the winners of the competition. Rachel is seen receiving an invitation by Carmen at NYADA. Glee, Actually Despite Rachel's pleas to join her in Lima, Kurt plans a solo holiday in New York to save money for school, but he's surprised by the arrival of his Christmas tree-bearing father Burt. Burt recalls how he forgot to get a tree the year that Kurt's mother died until he saw the disappointed look when Kurt had nowhere to hang his favorite ornament, made from his mother's perfume bottle. He realized the tree's importance and would never forget again to focus on their holiday traditions. Shortly after, Burt and Blaine are watching a football game when Kurt joins them, but he gets bored in just 20 seconds. Apparently Blaine and Burt made a bet about that since Burt asks him to pay him. Blaine reveals to Kurt and Burt that he's thinking of applying to NYADA after graduation, and Kurt gives him his blessing. During Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, Blaine, Kurt, and Burt are seen setting the table for the Christmas dinner. Sadie Hawkins Kurt realizes NYADA resembles high school with its cliques and pecking order and tells Rachel he wants to join. While Rachel's time is increasingly occupied by Brody, she tells him they aren't in high school anymore and glee club is a social and professional suicide. When Brody is late for the dinner she prepared, Rachel stands up for herself and is ready to walk away from their relationship, but he smoothes things over by professing the depth of his feelings for her. They dance without music for a while, and when he offers to look for an apartment nearby, she suggests that he should just move in. Naked Rachel lands a leading role in a student film but must commit to appearing in a topless scene - prompting a visage of her old high school self to visit her and questions her morality. She ends, dueting with her former self on Torn. Ultimately, she decides to do the topless scene. While they are having breakfast, Kurt looks disgusted by Brody's casual nudity around the apartment, but Brody claims he's just showing his support for Rachel's decision - which Kurt opposes, insisting serious actresses don't do nudity. Brody continues to support her, and Rachel insists she's going through with it, with or without Kurt's support. Later, Rachel returns to the apartment to find Quinn and Santana, who have shown up in New York for an 'intervention' after receiving a call from Kurt. Both of them strongly advise Rachel against filming the topless scene. Diva The episode opens in New York, where Rachel is showcasing her talent to the students at NYADA. Kurt states that she is becoming a nightmare and acting like a diva since she won the Winter Showcase. He is jealous to see Rachel and her new found friends discussing the upcoming Funny Girls auditions. He is tired of seeing her show off her skills, going out with Brody, leaving the bathtub dirty, consuming all the hot water and clogging the sink with her hair extensions. Rachel and Kurt have a discussion after he blurts out that he is tired of her behavior recently. Kurt says he can beat her at any time, strengthened by the fact that his performance at the Winter Showcase is still the topic of discussions lately. Rachel takes on the challenge of the so-called Midnight Madness Diva-Off. She reminds him of their sophomore Diva-Off - referring to Defying Gravity - to which Kurt reveals that he purposely missed the note, Rachel is upset by this, feeling that he demolished all her certainties. Brody explains to Rachel what the Midnight Madness is: a challenge to the death with one song that will give eternal glory to the winner. After the Midnight Madness and Rachel losing, Kurt forgives her for her intolerable behavior and they hold hands and are make peace again. Kurt says that a little bit of fighting between them once in a while it's fine. Inspired by Brittany's speech as she once again calls her a genius, Santana sings Girl on Fire, leaving the school and going to New York. At the end of the song, Santana exits a train station and walks up to Kurt and Rachel's apartment, telling them she's "moving in" much to their shock. I Do The apartment is briefly seen when Rachel returns home to find it decorated with hearts and flowers by Brody - neither of them are entirely honest with the other about how they spent Valentine's Day. Girls (and Boys) on Film Santana suffers through a snowbound weekend in New York with her roommates geeking out over musical theater, and her open hostility unnerves Rachel - but not as much as her baby-themed movie marathon choices, as Rachel continues to sweat out the possibility that she's pregnant. Kurt opts for Moulin Rouge!, envisioning himself dueting with Blaine on Come What May. Still, as they watch the real movie scene, Kurt tears up but tries to conceal the reason from possible new guy Adam, though Santana bluntly reveals that it was Kurt and Blaine's dream to sing the song to each other at their wedding. Santana next expresses her misgivings about Brody, revealing that she found a large stash of cash and a pager among his belongings. She's convinced he's a drug dealer, and when Rachel attempts to prove otherwise, Brody's evasive behavior only bolsters Santana's theory. Still pushing her Brody theories, Santana reveals to Rachel that she knows about her pregnancy test. Rachel claims that she doesn't know what Santana's talking about, but Santana continues to push for answers. Rachel breaks down in Santana's arms, and Santana comforts her, looking very concerned. Feud After a visit to the doctor, Rachel determines she's not pregnant, but Santana urges her to use the scare to take a deeper look at where her life's going, especially her relationship. Meanwhile, Brody's secretly working as a paid escort, trysting with clients to Marina And The Diamonds' How to Be a Heartbreaker as Rachel ponders how to deal with her feelings for him. Shortly after, Santana trashes Brody despite Rachel's defense, believing that Rachel is underselling herself by being with him. Rachel and Kurt confront Santana, embarrassed by her antics at NYADA and concerned about her threats to Brody. They insist she needs to dial it back or move out. Santana explains that she loves them and reads people better than they do, but when they persist, she caves in and leaves. Guilty Pleasures Kurt is sitting in his acting class watching a performance andlearning about how to become a more vulnerable actor by acting out their secret shames. When he gets up to act, we learn all of Kurt's guilty pleasures including, what he is the most shamed about, his "boyfriend arm," which he named Bruce. A while after, Santana is still bickering with Rachel and Kurt, this time in the bathroom, because she doesn't have any shelf room for her products. Kurt wants Santana to wait on telling Rachel about Brody until after her big audition as it will distract her from her goal, which Santana agrees upon only if Kurt gives her extra room. Santana then offers to cheer Rachel up by playing an innocent little prank on Kurt, but when the two girls go in to put his hand in a pot of warm water, they see his little secret. Kurt reluctantly introduces the girls to Bruce and makes it clear that they cannot borrow him. Afterwards, Kurt gives Santana and Rachel their own special pillows and Santana proceeds to tell Rachel that Brody is a gigolo, which Kurt confirms, after she is tired of hearing that Rachel and Brody might get back together. As Rachel leaves NYADA after breaking out with Brody, Radiohead's Creep starts playing, which summarizes where both Rachel and Brody are at in their relationship. Rachel comes home and finds Santana and Kurt bonding over a The Facts of Life marathon and she tells them that she and Brody came to an understanding and the relationship is over. She thanks Santana and her Mexican third eye, and says that she's ready to move on and see older guys. She wants them to watch her biggest guilty pleasure movie because she just got out of a relationship: Mamma Mia. Rachel picks up the movie and as she walks to the couch, she starts to slowly sing Mamma Mia and is joined by Santana and Kurt, who sing with her until the end of the episode. Sweet Dreams Rachel is preparing for her Funny Girl audition. Playing the role has been her dream for virtually her entire life, ever since she first saw the movie at age 5. During her monologue, she tries on different hats, looks at her Barbra shrine, thinks about how Barbra became a star and convinces herself that she too can become one, which ends with her saying "Hello gorgeous." Rachel calls Finn and asks him about how things are going on at college and sounds shocked when she hears that Puck is there with him and is roommates with him. She asks him about the audition and wants to know what song he thinks she should sing. He suggests she go with something that takes her back to her roots, something that will make the producers fall in love with her. Over in Rachel and Kurt's apartment, Kurt bakes cookies while Rachel waits by her phone. After some small talk, her phone rings with word that she's gotten a call-back. Lights Out Rachel and Kurt confront Santana: having learned that along with working at Coyote Ugly she's bouncing at a lesbian bar and working as a cage dancer in another, they worry that she's squandering her talents, but Santana insists she needs time to figure out her life path and blows off their concern. After a talk with Isabelle at Vogue.com, Kurt returns home and tell Santana and Rachel they are invited to the New York City Ballet Gala, a high-profile charity event she's organizing. This sparks fond childhood memories for Kurt and Rachel, although Santana's not interested in helping throw the party - but Kurt's promise of a gown from the Vogue.com vault that she can keep changes her mind. Wonder-ful Starting the episode, Rachel calls Will to tell him she's one of the finalists for the role of Fanny Brice in "Funny Girl" and credits him for helping her to get there. Will looks very happy and congratulates Rachel for her big achievement. Later, Kurt is seen sweating out the results of his dad's latest medical tests, and it's shown that he's preparing for the medical visit with some rituals: he's saving light blue socks and touching his nose three times at 14 and 28 past the hour for good luck. All or Nothing The apartment appears for under a minute during a phonecall between Santana and Sam. Season Five Love Love Love During Yesterday, the first performance of the season, Rachel goes out into the streets of New York and visits some places, one of which is the apartment. She finishes the performance there, longingly staring at her reflection in the mirror. Tina in the Sky with Diamonds The apartment is briefly seen at the end of the episode, while Rachel, Kurt, Santana, and Dani perform Let It Be in celebration of Rachel's acceptance in Funny Girl, while the New Directions does the same song in honor of Tina. The Quarterback Starting the episode, we hear a voice over Kurt gives in New York about how he couldn't even look at the suit he wore to Finn's funeral and he mentions that he would go back to Lima for a memorial Will organized and that he doesn't want to remember how Finn died, but how he lived. As Kurt prepares to leave, he tells Rachel he is going to which she doesn't reply. Due to Finn's death, Rachel must be incredibly emotional. A Katy or A Gaga After the auditions for the new band Kurt is starting are held, Rachel confronts Kurt about why he rejected Starchild from the group, thinking it is because he doesn't want to share the "lavender limelight." Kurt tells Rachel that Starchild's looks is just too "out there" and he feels that he has to be more mainstream to be successful. Kurt feels that his own past tendency to be "out there" has held him back while both Rachel and Santana have found success. Rachel reminds Kurt that his unique factor is what got him to New York and into NYADA and encourages Kurt to give Starchild a chance. Later, Kurt, Elliott, Dani and Santana are trying to decide on the band’s name. Rachel comes home from Funny Girl auditions and jokingly suggests that they name the band Pamela Lansbury, which everyone actually agrees on. Kurt again invites Rachel to be part of the band, pointing out that Barbra Streisand found time to do other projects even when she was doing Funny Girl. This time Rachel agrees, and everyone celebrates. The End of Twerk Back from one of her rehearsals, Rachel shows Kurt her new "hairstyle," but shortly after reveals that it had merely been a wig. Towards Kurt she explains that she thinks he's leading a boring life and that she wants them to start being more of a rebel. The two of them arrange to go to a tattoo studio. At breakfast the following morning, Kurt reveals to have gotten a tattoo. When he shows it to Rachel she realizes that it doesn't say "It gets better" as intended, but "It's get better." Kurt then becomes hysterical and tries to think of what he can do now. He decides to talk to the tattoo-shop owner. On the way he asks Rachel what tattoo she had gotten. Much to Kurt's dismay Rachel claims to not have gone through with the tattoo. After talking with the tattoo-shop owner, Kurt returns home and shows Rachel later that day that he got the lettering changed to "It's got ". An amused Rachel remarks that "it's genius" and "makes absolutely no sense." Kurt says that it makes perfect sense and that he loves it. He also has gotten his tongue pierced. He tells Rachel that he had been in trance ever since Finn's death, and that the tattoo and the piercing were his "shock back into life." Soon after that, Rachel reveals that she had gotten a tattoo saying Finn. Movin' Out In Lima, it's revealed that Blaine has his audition for NYADA, and Sam has an interview for a potential scholarship. For that reason they're about to head to New York for the rest of the week. They perform Movin' Out (Anthony's Song) to make up for their absence while travelling to The Big Apple. They happily unite there with Rachel, Santana, and Kurt in their apartment. After Sam's interview, which didn't go very well, Rachel tries to encourage Sam to keep looking for scholarships, but he then confesses he doesn't even want to go to college and is only trying to do so for prestigious reasons. He also tells Rachel that he had wanted to become a male model ever since he was a child and has a concrete vision of what he wants to achieve. Rachel then promises him she will hire a photographer to take pictures of him he can use to apply to agencies. Shortly after, Rachel introduces Sam to the photographer that took all the pictures for Funny Girl whom she had hired for a private shooting with Sam. He then takes many pictures of Sam in various costumes and a few in his underwear. Rachel and Sam share a few glances during the session. Kurt and Blaine are deciding on an outfit for Blaine to wear at his NYADA audition. When Blaine sees how much energy Kurt is putting into his audition his feelings of guilt become too big and he gives away that he no longer wants to audition for NYADA. There are many more things Blaine is interested in, and he doesn't want to go to a school where all he can study is performing arts. Kurt is able to see through this, however, and thus realizes Blaine is simply scared of not being great enough for New York. Kurt encourages him further by saying that he is great and will make it even if NYADA doesn't accept him. Through those words Blaine manages to regain some of the confidence he'd been lacking. A little later, Santana is shown to be very annoyed by a song Blaine is composing to thank them for letting them stay in their flat. When Sam declines food that Rachel offers him they all become worried. They try to convince him that starving himself won't end well and that he should rather look for another agency, but Sam won't listen. Blaine then suggests they sing a song to convince Sam. The five of them sing Just the Way You Are as the others notice Sam and Rachel's chemistry, specially Santana. Puppet Master Kurt announces to Pamela Lansbury that he booked them their very first gig, unfortunately the rest of the gang isn't very enthusiastic about their location, even when Kurt tells them about his dream Into the Groove performance. While Kurt is pitching them the idea, Blaine calls and starts complaining about New Directions, Kurt calls him a puppet master and explains to him that maybe he wants to control them. Following the failure of the concert, Kurt has gathered the members of Pamela Lansbury, minus Dani, and tells them that they haven't failed and that he has booked their second gig at the Williamsburg Music Hall, which is one of the hottest music venues in Brooklyn. Then they get a knock at the door, and receive a package of puppets from Blaine, which Santana calls "creepy as hell." The episode closes out with New Directions in Lima and Pamela Lansbury in the apartment singing The Fox with their respective puppets. Previously Unaired Christmas In New York, Santana is in town just stopping by to see Kurt and Rachel as she tries to get over breaking up with Brittany. Rachel tells Kurt and Santana she got jobs for them tree as elves at a store's Santa Land display. After working for a while, they meet Cody, also known as "Sexy Claus," who agrees to help them out with their troubles if he can come over for dinner first. So they invite him to the apartment for a tree-trimming party. At the apartment, Cody gets them high on helium plus alcohol and they sing The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late). Afterwards, the high inspires Rachel to invite Santana to move to New York, and Kurt begins making out with the manipulative Santa Claus. The next morning however, Rachel and Santana appear sick and dazed where they fell asleep fully dressed and Santana suggests they'd been roofied. After the girls get up, they find a half-naked Kurt bound and gagged on his bed, and the apartment empty. The rough trade Santa was actually there to rob them. Kurt feels ashamed by what happened, especially when they learn that Cody also robbed Santa Land - and got them all fired. Fortunately, Rachel says that she has gotten them new jobs as living mannequins, and they close out the episode working and singing Away in a Manger. Frenemies Kurt talks with Blaine on the phone about his fear of Elliott trying to take over Pamela Lansbury, so Blaine counsels him, telling him to keep his friends close, but his enemies closer. After the talk is over, Rachel says that she'll have to miss Pamela Lansbury rehearsal so that she can go to the casting for her understudy, which she believes she doesn't need. Santana also declines to attend the rehearsal, and Kurt is left unhappy. Kurt embraces the newfound free rehearsal time to get background information from Starchild. After a somewhat awkward conversation, Elliott advises Kurt to take a trip to a music store with him to buy a guitar. While at the store, they sing I Believe in a Thing Called Love. Back in the flat after Rachel's undestudy audition, Rachel complains to Kurt about Santana auditioning and, when she arrives home, demands an explanation for why she auditioned for the understudy without telling her first. Santana, angered, accuses Rachel of elitism, telling her that all her time in New York as been spent getting back at her for the bullying she recieved from Santana in high school. Rachel believes Santana is the one who can't take the fact that she's a star. Santana unleashes a barrage of abuse, telling Rachel that she should realize that Santana is just as good as her - without having had all the support Rachel's been given. She tells Rachel that she is "short and awful, and that is never going to change". Rachel, snapping, slaps her. In the stunned silence that follows, she tells Santana that she thinks she should move out. Santana agrees, and, recieving a call, confirms that she has been chosen as Rachel's understudy in Funny Girl. Kurt and Elliott hang out again at the Bushwick loft, with Elliott telling Kurt that he's glad that he met him, although he knows Kurt believes he wants to take over the band. He explains that he just wants to be a part of the band due to the talent and personalities in it - and he just wants to make it big with them. Kurt apologizes, and they take a "Pamela Lansbury selfie" in reconciliation. Rachel and Santana have one final fight, both asking Kurt to side with them. Kurt remains neutral, and so an upset and frustrated Rachel decides to leave the flat for her own sake. Tina, Artie and Blaine sing Breakaway with New Directions as the scene alters between the choir room and Rachel packing. As Rachel is leaving, Kurt hugs her. She takes a picture of her and Santana on graduation day, tearing into pieces in Santana's face, before walking out. Trio Santana, who now only shares her apartment with Kurt, is visited by Elliott. Santana tells him about a plan she has to enable herself to play Fanny Brice instead of Rachel. Elliott objects, suggesting that what Santana is doing is childish, but she thinks that Rachel is very immature herself and will antagonize anyone who aspires the same thing as she does, including her friends. Elliott does not continue the argument, instead mentioning that Rachel has moved in with him, which makes Santana feels betrayed. When Elliott reveals that one reason he's having Rachel live with him is that he needs money, Santana mentions a means by which she could help him. Sometime later, Kurt is unsuccessfully trying to get Santana and Rachel to make up. Annoyed with their unwillingness to compromise, Kurt announces that he has decided to continue making music without the two of them, and will work exclusively with Dani and Elliott. He invites the girls to their first gig, and expresses hope that they will both come. Although they refuse to do so as friends, they both agree to attend the concert together. Afterwards, Rachel gets caught searching for a scented candle in a drawer occupied by Santana's lingerie. Rachel and Santana end up discussing their lack of female friends other than each other, and how it isn't the same not being friends. Rachel then seeks for explanation as to why Santana auditioned for her understudy, to which Santana reminds her that she'd have done exactly the same in her place. They are interrupted by the members of One Three Hill, who express surprise over them being in the same room peacefully. Rachel and Santana make it obvious that they aren't making up, however, and leave the apartment without further arguement. By the end of the episode, in Lima, the seniors perform Hold On in the auditorium. In New York, One Three Hill is also shown to be performing Hold On, as are Rachel, who is in NYADA, and Santana, who is hanging out with strangers in front of the Spotlight Diner. New New York The scene in the loft opens with Kurt and Blaine sleeping in bed together, the clock ticking in the background. Their domestic bliss is evident when Blaine slowly gets out of bed, careful not to wake Kurt who's still sleeping in their bed. He starts to make some pancakes for his fiancé wearing a tanktop as Kurt comes in still half asleep. He set out the Sunday Chronicle for Kurt to read and Kurt gladly thanks him. When Kurt and Blaine talk about how wonderful it is to be living together in New York, Kurt worries that they're turning into an old married couple, but Blaine reassures him that he has nothing to worry about by starting to sing You Make Me Feel So Young. Kurt happily sings along as he pulls Blaine close and they dance together, clearly very much in love. They dance around the house, Kurt brushing his teeth as Blaine washes his face, pulling Kurt closer to him using his towel. Kurt and Blaine make their bed togther, having a goofy pillow fight. They re-enter loft with bags of groceries in their hands. Putting them down,Kurt playfully pushes Blaine on top of the couch, with the full intention of kissing him and spending some much-needed alone time with his fiancé, until they are rudely interrupted by couch-surfing Sam. Blaine groans, clearly annoyed as Sam goes to take a shower. Kurt pleads Blaine to talk to Sam about moving out, seeing as Sam was only supposed to stay with them at the loft for a few weeks, which turned into a few months. The next scene in the loft begins with Sam going steady playing video games. Blaine enters the loft aggravated, noticing that Sam was still sitting on the couch where he'd been all day. He begs Sam to get some air and stop playing videogames for a little while. They leave the loft to go sing in Times Square. Artie is seen talking on the phone to the police about his mugging incident. He tries desparately to convince the officer on the phone to help find his expensive laptop and other belongings that were stolen. Meanwhile, in the background, Blaine is using the SodaStream machine and Kurt becomes very stressed due to the noise. Blaine offers Rachel a sugar-free drink, but she turns it down in favor of some herbal tea with lemon. Blaine is busy placing tape around the unoccupied space in the loft, trying his best to reorganize the apartment with the hopes of helping Kurt out. Sam enters the loft happy to tell his friend that he booked his first big modeling gig after getting a much-needed haircut. He also tells Blaine that he's moving into an all-models apartment. Later that night Kurt enters the loft enraged to find Blaine reorganizing it without his permission. Blaine tries to reassure him an office space would be great for the loft. Kurt resents his decision and demands that Blaine put the furniture back where it was. Blaine refuses, and demands that Kurt do it since it's his apartment. Kurt agrees, and Blaine storms out. Blaine enters the loft later on that day to find Kurt looking very worried. Kurt asks where Blaine has been for the past six hours, seeing as he got a text from Elliott after Blaine stopped by to confront him. Blaine reveals that he think he needs to move out, to give he and Kurt some space from each other. Kurt reluctantly agrees, though he also emphasizes that his and Blaine's relationship is precious to him, and that no matter what they will always belong to each other. Artie and Rachel enter the loft excitedly, revealing that Artie confronted his mugged on the subway using pepper spray and when the man was caught, the cops found his laptop. Blaine reveals to the rest of the group that he's moving out of the loft, hoping to move in with Sam. Mercedes makes an impromptu visit, telling everyone that she's staying in New York to work on her album. In the end of the episode, the gang is seen happily eating dinner together in the living area of the loft, smiling and talking about there days with Rachel singing People ''in the background. Residents Current residents Tumblr muubeh32Re1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg|'Kurt: Moved in in Britney 2.0.|link=Kurt Hummel Tumblr muub6n44hf1s57bimo1 500.jpg|Santana: Visited in Naked and Previously Unaired Christmas. Moved in in Diva. Kicked out in Feud. Moved back in prior to Guilty Pleasures. Moved out in New Directions. Moved back in Opening Night.|link=Santana Lopez Former residents Seabrody.jpg|Brody: Visited in Britney 2.0, Makeover, Thanksgiving and Sadie Hawkins. Moved in prior to Naked, moved out prior to Guilty Pleasures.|link=Brody Weston Tumblr muub8nzuqM1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg|Blaine: Visited in The Break-Up, Glee, Actually, Movin' Out, Bash, Tested, Opening Night and The Back-Up Plan. Moved in prior to and moved out in New New York.|link=Blaine Anderson Tumblr muubuxxZDV1r4ezfzo7 1280.jpg|Sam: Visited in Movin' Out, Bash, Tested and Opening Night. Moved in prior to and moved out in New New York.|link=Sam Evans RachelS5PS.jpg|Rachel: Moved in in Britney 2.0. Moved out in Frenemies. Moved back prior to New New York. Moved out in The Untitled Rachel Berry Project.|link=Rachel Berry Visitors Finnseason4.png|Finn: Visited in Makeover and The Break-Up.|link=Finn Hudson Glee-4x03-isabelle-promo-04 mid.jpg|Isabelle: Invited over for Thanksgiving.|link=Isabelle Wright Burt Hummel.png|Burt: Visited in Glee, Actually.|link=Burt Hummel Quinn-Naked.png|Quinn: Visited in Naked.|link=Quinn Adam nyada.jpg|Adam: Visited in Girls (and Boys) on Film.|link=Adam Crawford Danielle.jpg|Dani: Visited in Tina in the Sky with Diamonds, A Katy or A Gaga, Puppet Master and Trio.|link=Dani Elliott Glee.jpg|Elliott: Visited in A Katy or A Gaga, Puppet Master, Frenemies and Trio.|link=Elliott Gilbert Cody Tolentino.png|Cody: Visited in Previously Unaired Christmas.|link=Cody Tolentino Tumblr_muubbpzdyz1rojy6eo1_500.jpg|Artie: Visited in New New York, Bash and Tested.|link=Artie Abrams NY Mercedes.jpg|Mercedes: Visited in New New York, Bash, Tested and Opening Night.|link=Mercedes Tumblr muubkpXr0a1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg|Tina: Visited in Opening Night.|link=Tina Cohen-Chang Tumblr muubfdFX5A1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg|Sue: Visited in Opening Night.|link=Sue Sylvester Mario1.png|Mario''': Visited in Opening Night.|link=Mario Songs Navigational Category:Locations